Puppet Master
by physco dogg398
Summary: SPD. A mysterious Murder is terrorizing Newtech City. And now he has put SPD Pink Ranger Sydney Drew under his spell.
1. Under The Spell

It has occurred to me that I have not updated any stories nor posted any new creations... haha... I'm such a terrible User... hahaha. Anyways, going to start a new story and maybe delete some of that old crap on my profile... Enjoy!!

* * *

Three men stood over a young boy's body. All of the men, local corners of the district police force, had come to the same conclusion that the boy's cause of death was not blood-loss but 'strangulation'. With an old rusted chain, to be precise. How old? That remains to be tested.

_Not that it would be relevant_, thought the eldest corner. With almost 20 years as head corner of this office under his belt, he had seen grisly murders like this go unsolved for years, decades even.

"Should we conclude for the night, Bobby?" Larry, the youngest of the three, was eager (as always) to close shop. Many wondered why 'Twitch', as he had been so affectionately named by the police force, had even begun his career in the business of cutting up corpses.

"You and Theo can," The eldest corner, Bobby, grunted. "I'm going to stick around and finish the kid's paper work."

"Later, ." Theo and Twitch left the office, most likely on their way to their favorite strip club.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Bobby, burning the midnight oil, rubbed his tired eyes. Mittens, the office cat, mewed and purred for his attention.

"Heya, Mittens." Mittens purred louder, Bobby scratching his head. "Did you get the tuna i set for you? Or did those rats get to it before you?"

I loud crash makes both feline and homo-sapien-sapien jump out of their skins. Mittens runs under the desk, hissing madly, leaving Bobby to nurse his now bitten and bleeding hand.

Bobby stands, pushing back his chair, and heads to investigate the crash. Walking down the hallway, into the the observation room. Bobby always hated this frigged room, despite spending most of his work time here; it was always so creepy. An odd noise behind startles him. The young boy, whom he and his coworkers had just finished cutting, stood there in the passage way holding an axe. Bobby let out a terrified gasp and stepped back, tripping over his own two feet. The coroner's glasses skid away from him. Without his glasses, Bobby might as well be a blind man. The lights flicker off, rendering him even more helpless. Screams echo throughout the darkened room...

xxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Schuyler "Sky" Tate, SPD Blue Ranger, sat in the Rec. room reading his book. _"SPD: The Rules, Guidelines, And Regulations" _Sky knew possibly every rule there was to know in that book. He had only read it 7 times in the past month.

"SKY!!" A blonde beauty bobbed up and down in front of him. Sydney Drew, SPD Pink Ranger. "Let's play some lightball!!"

Bridge Carson and Elizabeth "Z" Delago both stood on the other side of the room, awaiting Sky's answer. It would be Sky and Syd vs. Bridge and Z.

Sky snorted. "Lightball is a C-squad Game." With that having been said, and C-squad partially offended, he turned back to his book.

Elizabeth "Z" Delago, SPD Yellow Ranger, shrugged. "Suit yourself, Sky, it's a really fun game. Hey, guys, let's find Boom and see if he wants to play."

Bridge Carson, SPD Green, nodded. "It would do Boom good to--"

**B-SQUAD, PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER**

xxxx

SPD Earth Base Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood in front of B-squad. "Rangers, a rash of vicious murders and crimes have been reported throughout the City. There have also been reports of Children going missing, seemingly snatched from the backyards of NewTech Families. Be on heightened alert while on patrol. Kat has prepared files on the Missing children." Cruger handed Jack 5 Manila folders. "Dismissed."

Jack Landors, SPD Red Ranger, nodded and saluted along with the rest of his squadron.

XXX

Bridge and Syd both headed for the SPD jeep for patrol.

"Bridge, what do you think about these murders?" Syd asked.

"I don't know, Syd." Bridge Replied. "Who ever it is must be sick, I mean, most of those murdered and kidnapped are children or old folks."

"Yea, the guy must be sick." Syd mumbled as they pulled up to the light. Syd jumps out of the Jeep. "SPD, Halt!!"

A man in a black suit stood in the alleyway, three children stood around him; all were in the Missing Children Files. "Good Day, Milady." The Man tips his old fashioned hat. "'Tis a nice day, is it not?"

"Yea," Syd mumbles. She stares, transfixed by the odd sounds. The Man in the suit was an organ grinder. "what... are... you... doing... with..." Sydney Drew sits down and listens to the hypnotizing music.

"Sydney!!" Bridge halts when he sees the Man. He looks down at the children dancing in time with the peaceful melody, then at his fallen comrade. "Who are you? And what have you done to Sydney!?"

The Man chuckles. "I am known as the Puppet Master," He smiles widely. "And your friend has become one of my Puppets."

* * *

O.o Syd is a puppet now?? how suspenseful... wow... thats prolly the longest thing I've ever wrote on here... hahaha... plz read and review!!


	2. Sewing the Seeds

Yes, Dyrne-Faemne, the Puppet Master does seem like the pied piper. And thank you for reviewing. Okay time for chapter two:

**Chapter 2:" Sewing the Seeds."**

All of the remaining B-squad Rangers, Kat, and Cmdr. Cruger stood crowded around the esteemed Dr.Felix, awaiting his diagnosis. Sydney, who was tied to a chair in the observation room, giggled madly like a three year old child on a sugar high.

"Ms. Drew is perfectly fine physically." Dr. Felix shook his head sadly. "Mentally, however, she seems... well... legally insane."

Gasps echoed off the walls. Jack was the first to recover, turning his attention to Bridge. "Bridge, what exactly happened back there in the alleyway?"

"Well, Sydney jumped out of the Jeep," Bridge closed his eyes remembering every detail. "She jumped very quickly... I've never seen her jump that quick... I mean she can jump very high... not that it matters with speed and height, but, still she jumped out of--"

"BRIDGE!"

"Sorry," The toast-loving Green Ranger looked sheepishly at his friends. "Syd ran into an alleyway, I followed after her and saw her sitting on the ground smiling and watching some Man in a bouller hat-- no it was a Top hat... very old fashioned-- and some children were dancing at his feet. The man told me his name was the Puppet Master. And thought "what a werid name for a guy". And then he said," Bridge puffed out his chest and spoke in a deep, scratchy voice. "And your friend has become one of my puppets."

Jack didn't know wether to laugh or to frown; in the end, he settled on the latter. "So... any ideas on how she became insane?"

Bridge shook his head. "No..." A short silence followed, everyone grieving for Sydney.

"Rangers, we must be on high alert." Cruger sobered up instantly. "Kat, I need you to scan the city for any usual activity. Rangers, Dismissed!"

Four Rangers saluted, then exited the infirmary. All heading in different directions.

XxXxXxX(( i love doing that))XxXxXx

_What a perfect ending to a perfect day! _Lulu thought as she sat in the park, eating her ice cream and watching the sunset. She had gotten an 'A' on her essay, earning her high marks with the dean and the educational system. Lulu even got her a boyfriend today, a long time crush of hers: Todd Marksmith.

A strange tune filled her ears. A familar song, she had heard it before when she was little. Lulu smiled at the sweet lullaby and added the lyrics.

_Be still, my child  
You're home  
Oh when did you become so cold?  
The blade will keep on descending  
All you need is to feel my love_

_Search for beauty, find your shore  
Try to save them all, bleed no more  
You have such oceans within  
In the end  
I will always love you_

By the end of the strange song, the sun had set and the air around Lulu had begun to chill. She started to head back home when a whimper from the shadows caught her attention. Lulu walked curiously over to the source of the noise, a small, dirty child about five or six years of age.

"Hello, there, little one." Leelou spoke softly.

The child flinched at the sound of her voice and pressed back into the wall. Another whimper rose up.

"Aww," Lulu came closer to the child, a boy. "What are you doing out so late? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The child came slowly out of the shadows.

Lulu gasped as she saw the red gash down the side of the boy's leg. "You poor thing!" She reached forward to clean the boy's wound, the child screamed and recoiled back into the shadows.

"Hey!" Lulu called. "Please, let me help you!" She stood and watched the child leave her. Lulu sighed then drew a deep breath. She gagged. The air was liquid ice! _Hadn't it had been 60 degrees only 20 minuets ago?_

Lulu's heart told her to run after the child, but her mind said 'go home'. The latter one the fight. She pulled her sweater tight around her body and headed towards her aunt's warm, comfy house. Lulu cried out as something struck her head. She fell hard against the pavement, knocking herself out cold.

Three teens, opalesent eyes glowing, dragged Leelou's body to a car.

XxXXxx((i like cookies!!XxxxXXX

Jack glanced up from his magazine, unable to concentrate, and surveyed the Rec. room. There was Sky doing, you guessed it, reading the SPD manual. Z had long since headed off to her afternoon nap. And Bridge... well... Bridge was doing his usual when we have a big case. He was there, right up against the wall, in is "thinking pose". The magazine flew instantly up over Jack's face to hide his grin. Along with Bridge's random thinking poses (yes **poses,**he has more than one), came the hilarious faces he made when thinking.

The SPD Yellow Ranger trudged in, fresh from the dreamland express.

"Good Evening, Sleeping beauty." Jack smiled. " Have a nice nap?"

Z grunted, grabbed a some Hanna-Berry Pop juice from the food synthesizer, and sat across from Bridge. "How long has he been like that?"

"A few hours," Jack replied. "I'm surpised he hasn't gotten a stroke yet, with all that blood going to his head. "

"A stroke is when the blood flow to a part of the brain decreases, Jack." Sky snorted, finally jumping into their conversation.

"Well, look at this Z," Jack laid down his magazine. "Sky is not only a SPD Rules and Regulations expert but a Medic who thinks he's a comedian."

"You forgot the part where I point out your ignorance, Jack." Sky shot back.

"GREAT HOLY BUTTER FIELDS!!" Bridge jumped up, startling the trio of Rangers. "I think I figured out why Sydney is insane!"

All eyes turned on SPD Green, all asking the same request. "Explain"

**B-SQUAD, PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER! IMMEDIATELY!**

Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Z all made straight for the command center.

XXX XXXXXXXX

XXX XXXX

* * *

The 'lullaby' Lulu sang is actually part of a song called Poet And The Pendulum by Nightwish. I love it!!

ooohhhh!! why are the ranger's going to the command center?? and what is bridge's scientific explanation for why Sydney has gone insane?? I'll never Tell... okay... maybe in the next chapter... XD

Yea, i know i repeated ALOT of stuff but i want to get them fixed in your brain!! they're key for last chapter... (if i ever get to it)

Read and Review, please!!


End file.
